Life or Something Like It
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Vamp story but its not about the romance and the sexy things Vampires think they are. No, its about the family structure that follows. Enter the house hold of Kakashi Naruto Sasuke and Sakura and their maddess. hints of NaruSaku SasuSaku NaruSasu
1. Two Lechers and a Childe

AN: This is the edited version, enjoy chapter three should be along…in about a week.

Summary: Family? How would one define such a thing? Is it people you see and live with everyday, or people who you are related to? Marriage? Children? Are they the things that make up the components of a family?

Would the same hold true for vampires? When you change a mortal and give them a new start new life, do they become your child, or another thing? If you live together for centuries unchanged by time, are you a family then?

Naruto asked this question so many times that he lost count. His family consists of his Sire, a lecher (from his point of view anyways), and the first Childe that he turned in his many years of life.

Man what was he thinking?

**Life or Something like it**

Chapter One: Two lechers and a Childe

A light grumble filled the air as a blond young man walked down the hallway of an immense mansion. Balled fists were shoved into the pockets of his jacket; and the young man sulked down the hallway.

The fair-haired man stopped at a simple oak door and rough gave a kick to it. "Hey! Get your ass up! It is already past dusk Sasuke-bastard!"

Only response the vampire received was the soft song of crickets.

Naruto paused for a moment and gave another kick – knock.

Nope, this time not even the crickets answered him.

'I shouldn't open it… nope… that would be wrong.'

Naruto reached for the door handle and opened the unlocked door. As blue eyes scanned the dim room, Naruto found it lacked the undead body of its owner.

"Great so the bastard took off again, I shoulda figured as much." There was a slight hiss in his voice as he marched down the hallway. The anger in his steps slowly faded as he approached the next room. Ever so gently did he knocked on the door and waited.

Little by little it opened to reveal a ghost of a girl. The shoulder length of soft dull pink locks framed her face; there was a small smile on her lips as monotonous green eyes met blue.

He could only smile back and hold out a reassuring hand to her. "Come on, your hungry right?" Naruto voice was tender as if he spoke to a child.

A slight nod confirmed the question. A fragile hand snaked out of the darkness and took the blonde's. Smoothly Naruto pulled her from the room and down the hallway. Even though he talked vividly to his Childe, his mind was else where.

Naruto was the eldest here – well his Sire who was never around was the eldest but he rather not dwell on that. He was the eldest here at the time, the stray he and his Sire stumbled on was 80 years younger, and the pink hair creature that walked beside him was only a few years changed. Despite the facts they were among the undead wasn't their biggest problems. They were wealthy surprisingly enough, so money wasn't a problem either. No their problems run among domestic affairs.

Sasuke has the power to come and go as he pleases, along with the trouble that follows him. Kakashi – Naruto's Sire was just another lecher who just comes and goes as he pleases as well. Then there was Sakura, his first childe who has a crush on the bastard! He in turn treats –his- Childe as garbage and causes so much more drama.

Not to mention Sakura's slight personality problem…

"Naruto?" 

She could really be a problem once the other personality takes over. Aggressive, dominating, and a lot of other things could be used to describe her.

"Naruto…? Hello?"

It was like a hair trigger on a gun if you weren't totally careful with it and the gun would go off. If that were to happen well you wouldn't only be shot but very, very dead or worse. Crazy personality plus vampire powers was not a good thing to be matched with.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto come in Naruto"

"Huh? Oh sorry lost in thought."

"Hmm.. hmm… Sure… Can I go out tonight?" Sakura gave him another smile as she took a seat at the dining room table.

"How are you feeling?"

" a bit better.."

A blue eye watched her for a moment before it shifted to the task at hand, breakfast. Naruto pulled out a few pouches of blood and poured them into two bowls. He placed the first one into the state of the art microwave and punched in the time.

" Why don't I believe you? Last time I let you go out, you nearly ended up well road kill." Back towards the girl, blue eyes watched the bowl spin in the microwave.

Around and around….

" … I know… so that's why I wanted all of use to go out… You, me, Kakashi, …and Sasuke you know… have some normal fun? Movies? I saw on the TV last night a really neat preview!"

On his lips a small smile tugged at the corners. It was really cute how Sakura still lived in the living world. Then again, she livened up this old house with three old souls who just over angst a tad too much.

A beep sounded that the blood was done.

"How about just you and me? ya know like a date"

"…." Naruto turned around once he put the second bowl in and saw just in time the sour look on Sakura's face.

"Come on! Sakura-chan! I am so much cooler then that bastard!" He couldn't help but whine in the name of whining.

There was a mild sigh on her part, even though she didn't need to breath Naruto noted. Sakura still did it out of habit, or maybe to make herself feel more human. Naruto wasn't sure which.

"Alright."

"What?" Naruto almost dropped the bowl in pure shock.

All she did was smile up at him as he placed the bowl in front of her. "I said alright, plus I know Sasuke wasn't here, he got up before sunset. I heard him"

Sakura stirred the red substance with a spoon and began to eat the red soup. "Plus I know you won't let me out by myself… and I have been stuck inside this gloomy house for over a month!"

The sire sat when his bowl was done and began to eat as well. "Okay so just you and me then Sakura-chan!"

The girl smiled and nodded. Little did Naruto know that Sakura had a million of unanswered questions and he took the bait into answering them.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Sakura walked with her sire through the busy outside mall. Everything seemed to come to life after dark here, couples laughing and flirting, Mothers and fathers on a secret outing from their kids, friends enjoying the time away from noisy parents. Yes it truly buzzed with life here.

Green eyes watched with amusement the living humans. They had no idea of the dangers that lurked within the masses, and the darkness of betrayal that followed behind the danger. It amazed Sakura to no end to see life through these new eyes and senses. How breakable and fragile a human life truly was. All it took was a simple snap of the neck or a punch a little too powerful to the back of the head to kill these creatures.

These creatures thrived in the day but often preferred the darkness of night.

A small voice wished to show them how fragile they were and how horrible the night could be. It was the literal devil on the shoulder; maybe her inner self might make her snap – her greatest fear.

But, Naruto would always be at her side, he was her teacher, sire, father, brother it was a connection that Sakura could never find the words to explain. It wasn't that sort of love you feel for a mate but stronger, deeper and maybe even wild.

Naruto explained it once to her after he changed her a few weeks later.

His blood was strong, very, so very strong. Since he never changed anyone before her it sat and stewed within his vines. So when he - in not so many words gave her a second chance at some kind of life, their Sire/Childe connection was unbelievably potent. Or that was how he explained it to her.

Naruto had a habit of leaving out important facts that could change the information.

For all Sakura knew, He could had lied about it just to psyche her out. Little by Little though, she slowly understood the connection and how powerful it was. She was unsure if it was in fact Naruto's blood that did it or if it was normal for all Sire and Childe.

Naruto gently intertwined his fingers with Sakura's, then promptly dragged her into 'their' bar. The smell of smoke coated everything and turned the atmosphere thick. Alcohol laced the air heavily along with the drunken mummers of the patrons.

"the normal?" The lanky bar tender asked.

"Yup we will be in our booth" Naruto answered and headed towards the back.

The only truly clean booth in the whole place was reserved for them. Plush blood red leather coated the seats and the table made of finely polished oak. There was even a small shelf with reading material nailed to the wall. This small spot in the bar looked terribly out of place, but no one questioned it too much. They maybe give a jealous look, or even a fearful one, it all depended on who sat there.

"So Sakura what movie is it?"

"The Return of My little Ponies."

Sakura couldn't even phantom how Naruto could ever get paler then he already was. His eyes widen in pure fear and his mouth tried to ask if she was joking.

"Of course I am joking, but really what do you have against kid movies anyways?"

"Oh that I am about 200 years old? Doesn't really count for the kid age."

"You still look like one"

"Hey! you do too if you want to play that game!"

"Pff," Sakura waved a hand when a bottle of wine appeared on the table. Sakura quickly paid the man; she knew how Naruto was with money. Yet for some reasons he called Kakashi and Sasuke lechers.

He was the lecher from her point of view.

"so… where is Sasuke anyways?"

"Off chasing his brother's ghost most likely." Sakura noted how his voice dropped to a mild grumble.

"You said that before" She poured the drinks and passed him the glass.

"Well it's true, that guy's got a serious brother complex they both do."

Her hands froze from a moment as she poured the second drink. "Brother Complex?" A little nudge to figure out the truth wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

"It's not my place, but enough about him!" Oh great, Sakura thought for a moment, he was sulking now.

"So.. It's been a few years huh? I think it will be three come November right?" She took a delicate sip.

"Since….? Oh ya… "And he took a sip from his.

"So… what were your first years like?" Finally! The courage to ask him! Something along the lines of pride swelled up in her chest. Being forceful was never her nature in public, so this was killing her shy girl image.

"My first years? Oh god that was so long ago." And he took the bait hock line and sinker. " I was about.. 22? No 23 when that teacher of mine finally decided to change me." Sakura noted the fond smile on his lips.

"What do you mean… Finally?"

"Well, I am sure now you believe in all sorts of demons and other things that go bump in the night?" He waited for her nod. "Well ya see I was in… a sort of Ninja village.. and there was this bad ass Demon who thought he could take them all on, you know the typical mass destruction murder and pillage sort of deal."

"What does this have to do with you? Was it Kakashi?"

"Oh hell no, worse. It was a tricky fox demon with a worse attitude then a pmsing woman. My father gave up his life protecting the village from the demon by sealing it inside my stomach of all places. Ya sure you don't know this?" Blue eyes glazed over the rim of the glass to the green ones a crossed the table.

"No… but go on!" Sakura urged him, hey this was better then some of the novels she read.

"Well Mr. Bad Ass Fox Demon is stuck in my stomach right? Well the town hated my guts, but I slowly worked my way up to a good ninja. That was until I went a little on the nutzoid side for a while. Ya see… I had well not really a wife but… soon to be. She was like a little sis to me really but I loved her a lot. I get home from a mission to find her dead…" His voice dropped slightly his eyes downcast and a layer of sorrow formed over the blue.

" I left to find her killer, without permission mind you so they village saw me as a traitor. Other villages hunted me along side them and so I was always on the run looking for her killer and running from them. You know now small the world is after you keep running and keep being found. Anyways I ran into that lazy teacher of mine about a year later I was 20." There was another fond smile as he poured another glass of wine into the glass.

"He told me that I have two choices, one," Naruto held up a finger "I could go with him find whoever I was looking for, after some serious training, and then kill him. Why he wanted to teach me was beyond questionable, or two" Naruto held up his second finger, "be hunted like a wild animal for the rest of my sort life. Well I took the bait and choose to go with him. So for about two years and a half I think I trained hard with him, and this other bloke. Finally after I hunted down the killer and made his life a living hell for what he did to mine, I planed to go die in some hole and find some sort of peace in the after life." He downed the glass and poured another, a good thing about a vampire they don't get drunk easily.

"Of course that teacher of mine stops me and asks another question. You know being human your kinda dense to the strange, I never noticed how we trained or traveled at night only, or the fact he was never in the sun or how we stayed deep, deep within caved. My mind just went over that as ways to hide. He told me that it would be better to live; really I think he was lonely as hell. To stop other crimes like this from happening, see the world. That's when he spilled the beans, apart of me still craved more power. So again I took the bait, but he had a rule. If I let him turn me, He would be my teacher for the next hundred years."

That's when Naruto laughed, and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"I tried to bargain him down a few 20 years but damn that guy was stubborn! I think we were ready to rip each other throats out when I finally gave in."

"Did you regret it?" It was an innocent question.

"Sometimes. However the old fart is still around causing trouble. I was like a son to him, guess I am still a son to him. At first I think I amused him then he got attached – so did I. But, I think if he didn't promise me to stay, I would have turned into a soulless blood thirsty killer. I had the demon still inside me, not to mention the new power and all the stuff attached to it, and the furry, hate, and pain from before. So he taught me the value of life, and gave me a lot of inner wisdom I think I would be lost without today."

"Wow…and this is the same pervert we all know and love?" She smiled and leaned back.

"Don't know about love, strongly like? but love naw." Blue eyes widen when his Sakura broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I dunno I think I love him, not strongly like." The pink hair girl tossed back.

"Hey! You just love how he spoils you rotten like a grand child! I swear…" He muttered darkly.

"So?" Sakura tossed back and pointed a finger at Naruto, "You're my Sire, and he is your Sire so in a way he is my Grand Sire, and I am his Grand Childe. So in a way I am his granddaughter."

"Oh god and your on a date with me? Let me guess you got an Electra Complex" Oh did that ever earn him a sharp kick in the shin. 

"This isn't a date. It's an outing. Papa." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth and stalked out of the bar. "Hurry up we are going to be late for the movie!"

AN: well hoped you enjoyed the edited version. If there are still mistakes and any of you nice kind readers would like to beta it for me, my email is in my bio.

Well that is all she wrote until next week. Enjoy chapter two that shall follow shortly tonight or tomorrow.

Please R and R


	2. Two Sires and a Hottie

**AN:** Alright here is the deal; I have all the chapters finished. I will post them once a week on Saturday or maybe ever other Saturday. That will depends on you my lovely readers, since FFN has put in the hit count well . the numbers don't lie unless one person clicks it a billion times.

So leave me a nice little review and the chapter will be up sooner. I want to know what you think of it and I don't mind criticism as long as it isn't rude, mean, or targeted to hurt myself or anyone else.

Well enjoy my off beat version of a Vampire story.

**Life or Something Like it**

Chapter Two: _Two Sires and a Hottie_

It was roughly around midnight when his childe and grand childe returned home. The sliver haired man sat comfortably on the ceiling of the living room and watched the whole exchange.

Small yet affectionate touches of the hand proved that his not so young childe craved more then friendship with the girl. Of course he could understand why, the girl held herself like a queen or at lest a princess. Graceful steps, gentle expressions only violent when Naruto did something idiotic, then well Sakura would chase him around with anything at hand. It didn't matter if it was a broom, chair, spoon, and if there was no long blunt objects were around…. Well the bigger things would start to fly.

Funny how girl's moods could switch so easily, it was like a light switch really.

Kakashi was sure even the grouch of the group enjoyed the energy this girl put out sometimes. Hell they all did or evidence showed.

"Hey! Teacher!" The blonde waved up at the upside down Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sakura. enjoy the movies?"

"Yea, where have you been?"

"Around."

"Bland as ever with your explanations I see."

"Old habits die hard."

Sakura now spoke as she made her way to the couch and the TV remote. "Did you pick up the blood? Yea know we are kind of running low."

"Well you see this black cat walked my path and I had to take th-"

In unison the two childe screamed "YOU LIAR!"

"Great now I'm the one who has to pick it up now?" Naruto grumbled and sent nasty glares towards his teacher. "I will be back in a few hours, you lazy lecher. One of these days!" Kakashi couldn't help but smirk as Naruto stormed out.

"You got the blood didn't you?"

"Hmm possibly."

"So you sent him out on a wild goose chase?"

"Maybe."

"You are a really horrible teacher."

"You think so?"

"Mm maybe."

Kakashi appeared beside her and snatched the remote. "I wonder if any of the late night stuff is on…." Only to have the remote re-stolen by Sakura.

"I am not watching your perverted shows." Sakura clicked it to the all cartoon channel and started to watch their late night programs.

"This is just as bad. Look how big her chest is." The sliver hair man pointed out bluntly.

"At lest she isn't doing the blue hair chick five minutes into the show!" There was a mild stare/glare off until they both turned back to the show.

Sakura paused again when she caught Kakashi one eye stare directed towards her. "Yes?"

There was no answer and only an exasperated sigh on Sakura's part. Sometimes, Sakura thought, I wish I was strong enough just to hit him like I do Naruto when this happens.

"So how have you been doing?"

o.o.o.o.o.

After a lengthy talk about the ups and downs to the life style of a vampire, Sakura just sighed and yawned.

"So this is why you tricked him out into going to get more blood."

"I am just a tad concern."

"Oh you mean the fact I got another personality who wants to rip out people's heart? Cause death destruction and all kinds of other wonderful unpleasant things?" She vented on it for a moment only to sigh. "And from how you explain it, I got both of them double teaming up on me or better put as tag teaming me."

Kakashi just toyed with a lock of his hair. "Naruto seems not so generous with giving knowledge and rather replace it with affection. I figured it was about time that I stepped up and filled in a few of the blanks."

"Yea well thanks… I guess… I got a ton of questions really… honestly its all really confusing." As she rested her chin in her palm and a hand gently ruffled her hair.

"You're a lot easier to teach then Naruto I know that for sure. It took over 100 years to fully pound in everything through that thick skull of his. So ask away"

And, they shared a laugh at that thought.

"Well does… Sasuke… and some times Naruto get these freaky red eyes when pissed… what do that mean? Sasuke does it more often… I've only seen Naruto's eyes change once." Green orbs look up into the teacher's solitary eye.

"Well Naruto's eyes are because of the demon in side him, I am sure he told you." There was a short nod to confirm what was just discovered this night. "As for Sasuke… you know he is hunting for his brother but that's not the reason."

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and stared upwards for a few moments. "You see, some people are naturally gifted; seers, healers, and a whole mess of other abnormal abilities. Some people think demons mated with humans or some how blood got mixed in there. It's thin now; well for most people they have a larger amount of demon blood in them and it's potent and even deadly. That is if they have an abnormal ability with it. That was Sasuke's family in a nut shell. Two clans mixed a human mother and a demon father. They internally mated among themselves until the gene pool became too shallow. When that happened they accepted people outside of the family – mostly females and humans."

"That's… that's… I can't find the words… disgusting?" Sakura just sat there even though there was only blood and wine in her stomach, the urge to barf was there.

He chuckled for a moment and sighed, "Yea well they were a very…. touchy feely family I guess. You fall in love with your sister? No problem! Well anyways, the family was a fair size by the time Sasuke and his brother were born. However, his brother around age 15 the older Uchiha was changed into a vampire. The first one in fact to ever became a vampire." Kakashi voice just dropped just below sub zero.

"It was a horrible idea. You see each change is a very personal thing between the sire and childe. Some do it to make minions, lovers, traveling companions, whatever the reason. However, Itachi was uncontrollable in his blood thirst. In the end he effectively destroyed the clan, the only one to make it out somewhat alive was Sasuke.

"He was eight and full of rage. So the little runt trained, and trained. Became an effective demon hunter really, the kid was so pissed off at the world he took it on anything that moved in the dark." Kakashi got up again and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some fresh blood – O type his favorite.

"Then what happened?" Sakura turned her head with the elder's movement green eyes never off him.

"Well let's see… He hunted down Naruto and I thinking we knew his brother. He was… 15 then. Naruto knocked some common sense into the kid's skull and we left him in capable hands or so we thought. Later we find out about 30 years later that the kid fought the wrong man and ended up like us. Of course Naruto had to help a helpless cause so we hunted him down this time." Kakashi rolled his eye and took a long gulp of the red drink.

"Wait with how Sasuke and Naruto fight with each other…."

"You think he wouldn't have been so worried. The kid gets easily attached. Anyways after we took Sasuke home and Naruto cleaned him up, his Sire was dead. Well no that would be sugar coating it. Sasuke ripped him to ribbons. So we took him in, or I should say Naruto did." When the drink was polished off, Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

"So… what happened to make them well… strongly dislike each other so much?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it that… more like pent up frustration at each other. Don't worry about it, give it a few years and it will clear up again only to suddenly appear." Kakashi dumped his dirty dishes into the sink for someone else to clean.

"Years!"

"Give or take."

Sakura just groaned and put her head down onto the table, "I can't take it if it was years…"

"Would you rather want them to start screwing each other like rabbits again?"

"Yea sure if it would…- WHAT! AGAIN?" Green eyes widen and stared in pure and utter shock at Kakashi and his blunt statement.

**AN:** For the people who actually like my take and potential story lines created, I am planning to do spin off stories. The first one will take place around/right after this fic. While the story isn't totally ironed out yet I have started it. I am planning it to be a SasuxSakuxGaara Love triangle with a little HinataxNaruto.

If you guys got any ideas I would love to hear them, the story is still dead in the water and in the works.

Well Ladies and gentlemen that is all she wrote.


	3. Two Annoyances and a leech

Life or Something Like it

Chapter Three: Two Annoyances and a leech.

Sasuke couldn't believe he let himself be dragged out of his daily angst in his room. No one ruins his angsty brooding – wait did he just say that? Another sneer crossed his attractive face; really that child should stop watching that damn show. But no, Kakashi had to indulge her annoying need to buy the whole fucking series on DVD.

Damn TV and their need to put every old show under the sun on DVD.

Damn that pink hair annoyance for being obsessed with _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_! Of all things to be obsessed with, it had to be that damn mockery of a show! Not to mention how untrue all that trash was and she just gobbled it up like a big juicy T-bone.

Dark eyes glared at the lively dance floor where his 'annoyances' laughed and mingled with strangers. The two biggest headaches in his un-life stood only 10 feet away from him and seemed to be having the time of their un-life. Life was just some sick joke and he was the punch line every time.

The latest annoyance bounced over to him, her odd shaded red – well it was more pink hair bounced with her small chest. "Hey there Mr. Grumpy pants!" 

Oh no she didn't, secretly Sasuke plotted to destroy those DVDs as soon as he got home.

"Come on to the dance floor!" She slurred slightly.

The idiot got drunk.

Sasuke just gave her a dark warning look before he inched closer to the shadows of the booth.

One thing this avenger did not do, was bloody fucking dance.

As she threw her hands up in the air and let out an annoyed sigh. Dark eyes blinked as a smell floated under his nose. Sasuke noticed an odd scent from her. It was mixed in with other things but still that scent troubled him.

It always had since the first day they met.

"Naruto! Sasuke won't come and join the fun!"

"Well if you take his left arm and I take his right!" The loud blond shouted over the music.

"No way! That's a death wish!"

Why did they talk like he wasn't here? Another sting of jealousy hit him in the gut, and again he inched more into the darkness. Only he ran out and was now as far as he could get, damn.

"Fine! I will talk to the bastard!" Naruto obstinately approached their booth in the dance club.

"Good because we can't leave until he gets a bit of fun pumped into him, we agreed." Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder, fully aware of Sasuke's fumes.

"Ya, ya whatever Sakura-chan just stay away from those horny bastards because I will kick their asses in a heart beat." Despite the violent threat, his eyes showed tenderness towards Sakura as she left for the dance floor once more.

"Alright Mr. Brooder what's got your briefs in a knot. We came here to have some fun." Naruto glanced at his friend, while there were times he wanted to rip out his guts they were still friends.

Kind of.

"You have been watching that idiotic excuses of a TV program with her haven't you?" Sasuke hissed at him as if he did something … well taboo.

"So? I found them really amusing! God I would so do Buff in a heart beat."

"You…. make me sick."

"That's not a new fact, so what's up? your more… well irritable then normal." Naruto titled his head to the side at the question.

Again onyx eyes stared at the figure in white and black, the colors that couldn't be more opposite. Two years since she joined the house, and for some reason he couldn't stand to like her but couldn't stand to fully hate her.

It was the most annoying thing next to Naruto in his life.

"Hey… Knock it off with that creepy look of yours." Naruto who automatically caught Sasuke's eye sight that lead straight to Sakura.

"Jealous?"

"Damn straight only I can give her dark lusty looks."

"… You are mentally ill."

"What's new?"

Sasuke took a sip of his wine and stared out into space. "… so why again do you like her?"

" She is full of life that's why. It was the reason why I fell hard for her in the first place and still am." Naruto could only grin at the memories.

To fall in love, Sasuke pondered this answer over and over. It was the same one he got every time he asked the blond.

What he and Naruto shared all those years ago was nothing but pure utter lust and the need to sexually release in it. In that love was never a factor, friendship, fondness maybe but love? No, Sasuke cut himself off from such emotions long ago and only a few remained in tact thanks to Naruto. 

They got bored and broke it off, or at lest he did.

After all he had a bigger fish to fry then just how he and Naruto could spice up their sex life.

" But how did it happen?" The avenger pressed. He wanted to know just how his only friend just magically fell in love.

"Well…" Naruto shifted uncomfortably and made sure Sakura was not in hearing distance. "It was kind of funny how it all happened. Kakashi got me a mission out of state, this demon showed up in a small town. So my task was to find out whom and if it poses a threat to the town and so I started the night I got there. He was there already for a week and was stalking, well more like pestering this girl for another date. The girl was Sakura." Another fond smile found its way to Naruto's lips.

"She has a knack for dating demons then." It was a bitter tone.

"Shut up and let me tell the story you jerk. Anyways I was trailing him, who was trailing her, and she was with her best friend. God this girl Ino, the bossiest girl to ever torment man kind. She had the looks, bronze, and even some brains, not so much though when dealing with the forces of evil. A few times she turned to the demon and screamed at him to back off or she will throw his ass in front of a moving train. Didn't do much to shake him off though." He shifted some and looked at his empty glass.

" well Sakura tagged along with her friend for protect the next few days, the demon was actually pretty scared of Ino and the fact she kept to public places helped a lot too. On the 3rd night of trailing him, was when I bumped into the girls -three times in one night. Ino nearly put me in a pro wrester move on the third. That was until Sakura latched onto my arm. I guess she noticed that I wasn't an Average Joe and could take the stalker if need be." There was some amusement in his eyes, Sasuke noted as he told the story. So that was how it all started but there was a lot more. There had to be.

Like why had he changed her?

Naruto noticed the look and continued.

"So I became her pretend boyfriend for the next few days, the demon backed off knowing who I was. In the end I got rid of him like the orders said, however I asked Sakura if we could keep on dating. She of course had no clue what I really was and it was a tad refreshing. Even then she loved that vampire show and often dragged me to horror films. It was kind of funny how she liked it and didn't even know it was real.

"Ino almost went crazy when she found out Sakura wanted to keep dating me. I knew she knew something was up and she knew it."

"You know that last line made no sense dobe."

"Shut up! You wanted to know."

"I am starting to wish I hadn't asked."

"Fine!" Naruto slammed his palm down on the table. "I am going to the restroom."

"… you know…"

" I know, I don't need to take a dump! I am going to wash my face!"

Sasuke just shut up and rolled his eyes, what he was going to say was wash out his mouth with some water. His breath could make the worse smelling demon nose run for the hills.

As he started to relax the other annoyance slithered her way back to the table this time with company. Now he wouldn't say he was watching her too carefully just enough to see who talked to her. A tall man dressed in a gray coat and sunglasses, another man with odd face paint on and a head taller then Sakura, and a small girl with odd colored eyes. 

The group of four walked over and Sakura was unmistakably used face paint boy as a cane. In the name of, Sasuke thought bitterly, could she even hold a drop of alcohol when she was human? 

"See guys!" Sakura waved a hand at Sasuke, "I told you he was just like him! Expect the forehead part."

Sasuke felt a small bit of anger boil in his stomach.

The girl blinked a few times and sheepishly turned to Sakura, "That isn't very nice to say…Sakura-chan…"

"It's so true though! He even got the hold let me sulk in the darkness and angst down! I think they molded Angel after him I swear!" The face paint boy tried to hold his chuckle.

When Sakura glazed back at Sasuke, her already cold blood dropped a few degrees. " Ha..Hah…hahah… well Sasuke these are my best friends from High School. They are all going to the same collage here and well it was just by chance we met up."

Sakura patted the one with the sun glasses on the shoulder some, "This mysterious guy is Shino, got a real knack for research, the guy who is my human crutch is Kiba, and the mousy girl over there is Hinata. Everyone meet Sasuke my roommate's boyfriend. The one I been telling you all about."

Sasuke just about gagged on his drink.

"y-y-you mean the one that you were dating? The one Ino really hated?" Hinata looked over at Sasuke nervously.

"Yup he is the one! I know what you guys are thinking! I couldn't believe it myself! I have no faith in the opposite sex anymore…" She let out a mild cry and clung to Kiba with fake tears. "Kiba why do I always date the looser guys! Why! I came from a male free influenced world but still! I some how pick the worse ones!"

In this moment he really, deeply, and truly wanted to kill this whole club.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Naruto picked this instant to enter and snag the pink hair girl from Kiba.

"Who are these people?" The blond ask while latched on to her.

"Oh.. Guys this is Naruto." Sakura pointed her thumb at her sire.

"The gay roommate right?" It was Kiba who went to confirm it. There was a smug smirk on his lip and an major ego flare.

"Ya."

"WHAT!"

The group of four suddenly broke into a fit of laughter, well Shino looked amused –however it was hard to even tell that and Hinata only giggled.

"Sakura I need to go touch up some…come with me to the bath room?" This time Sakura was effectively stolen by Hinata and dragged away.

The four male measured each other up, " So… you're the guys she is living with now?" It was Kiba that broke the ice first.

"Ya? So you're her friends from high school…" Naruto replied.

Kiba and Shino exchanged glances, before they asked again. "May we sit down with you?"

Naruto broke out into a grin and nodded. The blond acted as a buffer between them and Sasuke just in case.

"So.. What was Sakura like in high school? Still as polite then as she is now?" The blond asked. It was hard to get information out of Sakura whenever it came to the past.

Again, the two exchanged glances, "Are you kidding me?" Kiba folded his hands behind his neck and leaned back. "She got into at lest one fight every day. Trouble you should say stalked her for a pastime. She and Hina-chan though have been together since pre-school. From what they told us, a jerk picked on Hinata and Sakura used his face as a floor mop. Since then Sakura has been self proclaim big sis and protector of the weak picked on kids." Kiba could only smile at the thought.

"Me and Shino here were kind of loners and so she bounced over introduced her self and well dragged us for the ride. Ino joined around the last year of high school and took over for Sakura as her self pro claim big sis and protector." Kiba finished and grinned a little at Shino, both relived the memories in their mind.

"So your saying the little twit could fight?"

"Ya" Eyes narrowed slightly at Sasuke, he was the self proclaimed big brother of the group. The only guy that got pass his inspection was Naruto. The reason was Kiba wasn't there to do his inspection.

Shino pushed up his sun glasses again and glanced at the two, "So how has Sakura been in your company?"

"Annoy-" A sharp pitch from Naruto stopped the statement.

"Great and just so you know I am defiantly not gay. I like the female body too much to be! Just thought I would clear that up." Naruto grinned some and watched the two share a look. Sasuke wondered just how they could communicate with those sunglasses.

"So.. Tell us about you and Sakura then… Naruto right? All we know is from Ino told us about you… mind you it's not very pretty." Kiba Leaned forward a wolfish smile on his lips.

"Well… actually your just in time was telling my friend, you got that F-r-i-e-n-d – who is a boy but I am not romantically involved with - about how we met and started to date! Well let's see where was I?" The sire tapped his chin slightly with his index finger.

"You were talking about how Ino knew you were a flake and an idiot."

"Oh thanks…HEY! Anyways Like you guys know Ino hated my guts and tried to get Sakura to break up with me. However, I didn't give her any real reason too." Naruto stated and stroked his chin some in thought.

"Other then you're an Idiot."

"Shove it Sasuke."

"… are you sure you two aren't…. together?"

"Me and Sakura?"

"No you and him."

The table got quite until Naruto coughed some, " Anyways… we dated often for about a year then I asked her to move in with us and there you go." It was far from the true story but it would have to do.

Kiba and Shino again looked at each other, then back at the two. God that too was really started to irritate Sasuke, what are they doing? Mind reading? "We know."

That caught Sasuke's attention, eyes narrowed he watched the two.

"Know what?"

The dog boy just rolled his eyes some, "Ino told us, that well… you're not really… totally human."

Another silence filled the surrounding area. "Look we knew about Sakura's cancer long before you did. We found it a little odd that she suddenly was well and moving away. So we all ganged up on Ino and she told us."

Sasuke now spoke up, "Is that why you are all here in this town?"

"We wanted to make sure our friend was still our friend. If not well you would be sorry that you ever laid eyes on Sakura." Kiba spoke softly however murderous look remained stead fast in his eyes.

"Aren't you at lest a tiny bit…well shocked?" Naruto spoke up.

Shino again pushed up his sunglasses, "We know what goes around, and always did. A few of us were even jumped by some vampires before. So it comes to no shock."

"But Sakura… well didn't figure it out until I told her." Was she faking it? Naruto thought to himself.

" Along with her awful luck with guys and staying out of trouble, Sakura also got this habit of looking for the good and pretending not to see the bad. Which gets her in trouble in the first place." Kiba downed the rest of his drink.

"so now that we all know who is who, tell us the full non sugar coated story." This time it was Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke who looked to Naruto for the full story.

"Alright, alright, So we been dating for over a year now or about a year, when I get a phone call from Ino. She told me she was right outside of my apartment. I go and open up the door and she just forces her way in screaming at me. Grabs me by the caller of my shirt and starts to shake." He paused for a moment and looked downwards into his empty drink.

"I can still remember that look on her face when the tears came rolling down, and I thought someone like her would never cry. I rubbed her back and made some hot water for tea. Before you ask Sakura came over a few times so I always kept some with me and no she never saw the blood." The three faces on him nodded and he went on.

"She told me Sakura was in the hospital being her stubborn self. Now warning bells were going off, I asked her why and she told me Sakura got some serious cancer. That's when Ino told me, that she had me all figured out. That if I didn't try anything to save her friend well she was going to throw my ass out into the sun light and watch me turn to dust."

Suddenly Kiba let out a soft chuck, "That sure is Ino alright sorry about that."

"No problem, well I told her I could do what I could. If Sakura didn't want it I wouldn't force her. Ino agreed and I went to the hospital the next night and gave her the choice to make for herself. She said for me to come back in two nights and I did. I found that that she spent her last two days doing and eating the things she loved and accepted my offer. And that's how it happened, I took her home and helped her body heal itself and there you go."

Blue eyes glanced around to see if they would take that sugar coated version of the story, which they did.

"Hey look here comes the girls." A wolfish smile came up to Kiba's lips.

"Hey guys! sorry Hinata spilled all her make-up all over the floor then told me I should add a little color to myself as well."

"That's okay, come on Sakura sitting is so out dated." The face painted boy stood up and took the girls by the hands, "Let's go rip up that dance floor!"

"Alright! You in Shino?"

The sun glasses man stood and nodded in agreement. "Good night." even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could just tell he directed it towards the other two vampires.

" 'Night"

"See you two later! If you suddenly get the feeling you can't keep your hands off each other and get a room I understand!" Sakura shouted back at them while the other group dragged her off.

Sasuke really felt the urge to puke now.

Dark eyes met dull blue, "… Kakashi opened his big mouth."

"I still stand by my first thought." Sasuke now stated once alone.

"Which was? My Sakura is annoying?"

"No you dobe, that something is wrong with her."

"Like what?"

"Her smell! God you… don't tell me you didn't notice it?"

"Are you saying she has BO?"

Sasuke flexed his hand a few times to calm his temper. "No. She well… first off doesn't smell dead, and second it's the way she moves."

" … are you starting to…like Sakura?" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

"NO! For crying out loud think… there is something odd about it I can't place it…"

"Ya think I changed someone who was gifted?"

The two turned to look at each other, "Ya I changed a holy healer! Oh that would be the funniest thing."

"… you do know that is the worse thing you could possibly do in your un dead life."

"Oh come on, she was just a normal girl then and still is now. So get off your high horse."

" knowing you… you most likely did."

" maybe… naw that is like one in a million?"

Again they shared a look, and a rare laugh. "Naw! come on lets go join them Sasuke- bastard."

"I told you I don't dance."

"Then learn. we have all the time in the world."


End file.
